moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age 5: Collision Course
Ice Age: Collision Course is a 2016 American 3D computer animated science-fiction comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios. It is the fifth installment in the Ice Age film series and the sequel to 2012's Ice Age: Continental Drift. It was directed by Mike Thurmeier and co-directed by Galen Tan Chu, and written by Michael Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner. The film stars the voice talents of Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Josh Peck, Simon Pegg, Seann William Scott, with Jennifer Lopez and Queen Latifah. Keke Palmer, Josh Gad and Wanda Sykes reprise their roles as Peaches, Louis and Granny in Ice Age: Continental Drift, and Chris Wedge reprises his role as Scrat from the previous films. New additions to the cast includes Neil deGrasse Tyson, Jessie J, Adam DeVine, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Max Greenfield, Stephanie Beatriz, Nick Offerman, Melissa Rauch, Michael Strahan, and Lilly Singh. The film premiered at the Sydney Film Festival on June 19, 2016, and was released in the United States on July 22, 2016, by 20th Century Fox. The film received negative reviews but grossed $408 million worldwide on a $105 million budget. Plot The film starts, as usual, with Scrat (Chris Wedge) Atlas and P-body trying to find some place to store his acorn. Before he can stick it in the ice, he falls through some ice and into what first seems to be a cave. Scrat puts the acorn on a pad that turns on a giant flying saucer. He bursts it out of the ice block it was trapped in and out into space. After hitting the planets like pinball or pool balls, Scrat ends up shot out of the saucer with the acorn. He decides to stick it into an asteroid, naturally causing it to split and send it hurtling toward Earth. Down on Earth, Manny (Ray Romano) and his daughter, Peaches (Keke Palmer), are playing hockey with a turtle shell. They're joined by Peaches' fiancé, Julian (Adam DeVine), a lovable mammoth. Ellie (Queen Latifah), Manny's wife, Louis (Josh Gad), and Granny (Wanda Sykes) join them on the ice rink. Julian gives Ellie flowers, which Manny is annoyed with, just like every other thing Julian does, even though everyone else loves him. Julian then gives Manny a giant bear hug, which Manny is very uncomfortable with. Ellie then pulls Peaches away for something private. Sid (John Leguizamo) is practicing a proposal for another sloth named Francine (Melissa Rauch). He thinks she's his true love, but they only went on one 14-minute date, and she can't stand him. Francine leaves Sid alone with his mariachi band that he prematurely set up. He wipes his tears with a poison ivy leaf. Manny talks to Diego (Denis Leary) over Ellie having been acting weird. Manny asks Diego if Shira (Jennifer Lopez) ever giggles. Diego glances over to his mate, who is ferociously chasing a gazelle. Diego answers that isn't a big giggler. Manny finds Ellie and all their other animal friends having organized a party for their anniversary, which Manny totally forgot. Before that can become obvious, fireworks start going off in the sky, which everyone thinks is Manny's gift to her. Around this same time, Diego and Shira watch kids play, and think of their own kids. They end up scaring a young aardvark and a young start. During the party, Julian lets it slip that he and Peaches will be moving away from Manny and Ellie after getting married, even though they believed the two of them would live near them as neighbors. Moments later, a meteor comes falling toward them all. The animals run for cover as a full-blown meteor shower starts coming down. The herd runs into a cave and waits it out. Underground, a family of Dino-Birds, Gavin (Nick Offerman) and his two kids Gertie (Stephanie Beatriz) and Roger (Max Greenfield), swipe an egg from a triceratops. Buck (Simon Pegg) a weasel, swoops down and chases after the dino-birds and Cole, retrieving the egg and returning it to its mother. Buck then comes across an old stone pillar that prophecizes a doomsday event, which he takes with him to the surface. The dino-birds and Cole decide to follow him and kill him. The herd looks outside the cave and sees everything nearly in total ruins. Buck crawls out of the hole from underground and reunites with his friends while meeting Shira, Granny, Julian, Louis and a grown-up Peaches. Buck pulls out the a Stone Tablet and explains that every few millions of years, Earth gets cleansed by a gigantic asteroid that crashes in the exact same spot, so if they can head to the crash site, they can perhaps figure out a way to stop this asteroid from hitting. As they head out, the dino-birds hear their plan, and Gavin thinks they can avoid it since they can fly and avoid the crash, but Roger calls him out on that being a bad idea, so Gavin berates him like always. Gavin tells Roger he'd be useless if he didn't have his mother's eyes. Roger spots the herd with his great eyesight and they head off. On their way, the herd picks up some rocks that happen to be magnetized. Since Crash (Seann William Scott) and Eddie (Josh Peck) are confused (or just way too dumb to understand), Buck brings them inside his mind to meet Neil deBuck Weasel (Neil deGrasse Tyson), along with Pythagorus Buck and Robo Buck to explain the magnetic attraction of the rocks. The herd figures that if they get enough of these rocks, they can propel the asteroid away from Earth. As Scrat continues to get his nut, he uses the ship to cause some trouble on Earth. He pulls the moon around the planet to cause water to rise, which works to let the herd pass through. Then he hits another planet and causes an electric storm. The animals protect each other from the threat. Gavin, Gertie, and Roger spotted the herd out in the open. They began to dive down after them. Below them, Buck and told his friends not to create any type of friction. Crash and Eddie, not knowing what friction is, ended up creating it anyway, and touched each other's paws. This created a sudden strike of purple lightning, which had zapped the Dino birds, sending all three of them parrelling towards the ground and into the trees, crashing into the ground! Buck, after escaping the storm hears a baby, and runs inside. He then adopts the baby pumpkin as his own, naming her Bronwyn, even though the herd finds it strange. Gertie, who survied the electric storm was weak, zapped in the stomach, losing blood, hangs off a cliff. She then climbs to reach Gavin and Roger to the top. The two dino-birds helped Gertie and continued their journey. Manny and Ellie try to get in the way of Peaches and Julian's plan to move away. Manny first plays hockey with Julian, but since the guy isn't very coordinated, Manny accidentally whacks him in the face with the puck and causes him to fall into the icy water. Later, Ellie and Louis (with help from Sid, Granny, Crash and Eddie) sets Peaches up with some problems she and Julian could face as parents. Peaches quickly takes care of everything like a champ. The herd rests for the night. The dino-birds stalk them and send Roger to get and Buck. He flies into the cave, but he ends up taking Granny instead. She isn't afraid of the dino-birds, even when Gavin swallows her whole. She drags Gavin around from inside his stomach, trying to get out. Gertie helps her dad cough up Granny off the cliff. But Granny was launched into the air by a hanging vine. When she said hello to the group, the dinosaurs all screamed, and Gavin ended up punching Granny in the nose, causing her to fall back down. The four had watched Granny fall back down and all agreed that it was probably for the best that they had gotten rid of her at least. In the morning, the herd notices Granny is missing. They hear her yelling and see that the noise is coming from a crashed asteroid that is filled with thousands of magnetic crystals, calles Geotopia. They find Granny getting a massage from a bunny named Teddy (Michael Strahan). The herd is found by a kind sloth named Brooke (Jessie J), who instantly falls for Sid, and he reciprocates. She calls her minicorn squad, Bubbles and Misty (Lilly Singh) to get Sid. Shangri Llama (Jesse Tyler Ferguson). He makes the herd do some yoga exercises as Buck tries to ask him for help in launching the magnetic crystals up in the air to stop the incoming asteroid. Shangri-Llama refuses since the asteroid crystals are what has kept him, Brooke, and the other animals living in the asteroid young and attractive. Brooke asks Sid to be her life mate, which he accepts. He wants to give her a nice crystal as a gift, so he picks one out of the wall, which causes the whole asteroid to fall apart and make the animals look like their proper ages, including Brooke. Shangri-Llama angrily chastises Sid. However, when it becomes clear the danger they are in, Brooke rallies the other animals to help the herd plug up the geysers so they can throw the crystals into an active volcano to shoot them into the sky to pull the asteroid off course. As they were working, Buck looked up into the sky to determine the time impact of the asteroid, witnessing that the mammals were ahead of it's timing of colliding with Earth. Meanwhile, Scrat prepares to head back to earth, activating the ship. Unfortunately, he ends up crashing into the asteroid, causing it to head towards earth faster. Noticing this, the animals started to work harder with getting the biggest crystal in. As they set the plan in motion, the dino-birds and Cole swoop in, prevent the animals from getting in the largest crystal by knocking it over in a ditch, and try to kill Buck, but he appeals to Roger and helps him convince Gavin and Gertie to help out so that they can all survive. Gavin and Gertie tearfully agreed. The Dino-birds help pull the biggest crystal toward the volcano. As they prepared to drop it, more meteors came by. Gavin told his kids to watch out, taking the hit from one of the space rocks, and cause him, Buck, Roger, Louis, and Gertie to fall down, dropping the crystal some place else but it is too heavy to push in. Manny tries to do it with Julian, but Julian suggests they let it roll down the hill so that it can eventually roll into the volcano. The plan works, but the crystals don't shoot up until Granny plugs up the last geyser. The asteroid then flies off-course and back into space. The animals and the three Dino-birds celebrate. Brooke healed Gertie's stomach wound. Sid and Brooke say goodbye to each other, giving each other drawings to remember one another. Granny also decides to stay so she can be with Teddy. After Sid leaves, the Geotopians get into a hot tub, where a crystal falls in. This makes everyone young again, including Granny and Brooke. The rest of the herd gathers for Peaches and Julian's wedding. Manny and Ellie finally accept that their girl will be starting her own family soon. Diego and Shira then tell the same kids they scared earlier the story of how they helped save the world. Brooke arrives at the wedding and reunites with Sid, then sings a song for the party, and Gavin, Gertie and Roger became new herd members. Neil deBuck Weasel then takes us to Mars to show that it was once a hospitable planet. This changes when Scrat shows up and dries the place out, making it uninhabitable. It kills strange mars creatures, one witnessing it all. He gets back in his ship and flees. During a mid-credits scene, Scrat appears again with his acorn, but his snout gets slammed by a door. When he tries to get his acorn, he ends up getting beaten by the door several times, until he quickly runs through. Scrat grabs his acorn and blows a raspberry at the door, until it opens vertically, smacking him. This causes the acorn to bounce into a room where there are several doors that stands between the acorn and Scrat. Scrat, looking shocked, slowly gets up and groans, walking towards the next door. Scrat's yells are then heard as the UFO flies through space. Cast Ray Romano: Manny (the main protagonist) John Leguizamo: Sid (the tetartagonist) Denis Leary: Diego (a supporting character) Chris Wedge: Scrat (a major character) Jesse Tyler Ferguson: Shangri Llama (the former main antagonist) Queen Latifah: Ellie (a supporting character) Josh Peck: Eddie (a supporting character) Sean William Scott: Crash (a supporting character) Simon Pegg: Buck (the secondary tritagonist) Keke Palmer: Peaches (the dueteragonist) Wanda Sykes: Granny (a supporting character) Josh Gad: Louis (a supporting character) Jennifer Lopez: Shira (a supporting character) Adam DeVine: Julian (the tritagonist) Jessie J: Brooke (the secondary tetartagonist) Michael Strahan: Teddy (a supporting character) Nick Offerman: Gavin (the former secondary antagonist) Stephanie Beatriz: Gertie (the former tertiary antagonist) Max Greenfield: Roger (a former supporting antagonist) Neil deGrasse Tyson: Neil deBuck Weasel (a supporting character) Lilly Singh: Misty & Bubbles (supporting characters) Melissa Rauch: Francine (a minor character) Release Initially the film was scheduled for release on July 15, 2016. However, the release was delayed to July 22, to avoid competition with the Ghostbusters reboot that was also scheduled for July 15. An extended sneak peek of the movie in the form of a short film called Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe was attached to theatrical showings of Blue Sky Studio's The Peanuts Movie on November 6, 2015. The teaser poster of the film was revealed on November 6, 2015 with the words "Bring Scrat Home" spoofing The Martian. The short film was released later on November 9, 2015, on 20th Century Fox's official YouTube page. Trivia This is the fifth film in the franchise. This is the first film out of the franchise where Manny doesn't say that he's poofy, since it's proven when he's shocked by lightning. Coincidentally, this film was released on John Leguizamo's 52nd birthday. This is the first Ice Age movie since the original film not to have John Powell compose the score. The original film had David Newman compose the score, while John Debney provides the score for the fifth film. This is the first Ice Age film to use the banana peel slip sound effect (sometimes called "zoom away") originally from various Hanna-Barbera cartoons. This is the second Ice Age film to future some blood. The first being Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Is the lowest-grossing Ice Age sequel. Grossed only $408 million worldwide. The lowest-grossing Ice Age film in the U.S, making only $64 million. Is the worst-reviewed Ice Age film with a 15% on Rotten Tomatoes and a 34 on Meteacritic. Often considered the worst Ice Age film. Faced competition with Pixar's Finding Dory and Illumination's The Secret Life of Pets. Was demolished at the box office, though the film was still a success. The idea of the film came from the first Ice Age film where the characters come across a spaceship encased in ice. The fourth highest-grossing Ice Age film. Galen T. Chu is thinking about a 6th Ice Age movie to be released by 2019. Ethan, Steffie, Katie and Meghan are the only characters from the fourth film that don't appear in the fifth film. Category:2016 films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Ice Age films